Most containers for keeping a make-up use an airless pump type. Those cosmetic containers are convenient to dispense a predetermined amount of liquid-state or emulsion type make-up, and particularly, dispense a small amount of make-up kept therein, so the make-up is prevented from coming in contact with air and the entire make-up is prevented from being contaminated.
On the other hand, dual type cosmetics providing two effects with one product have been on the market. Those cosmetics separately keep two kinds of compositions in one container and mix them in use. Those cosmetics can emphasize the inherent features of the composition to customers, in addition to increasing the function of the compositions, so they contribute to increasing the commercial value of products.
There is a need for a cosmetic container that has a structure separately keeping compositions and can dispense them in order to keep and dispense the dual type cosmetics.
A cosmetic container having two airless pumps has been disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application Publication No. 2013-0003847 (published on 28 Jun. 2013, hereafter, called this document). The cosmetic container proposed in this document has a receiving unit that can separately keep different make-ups in a container body and includes two airless pumps disposed in parallel over the receiving unit.
A push button is provided on the two airless pumps, and two discharge pipe and two dispense holes are formed in the push button, so when the push button is pressed, compositions are discharged from the two airless pumps to the outside through the discharge pipes and the dispense holes.
With respect to the two airless pumps, the lengths from the discharge pipes to the dispense holes, the lengths of the discharge pipes, and the positions of the dispense holes are the same, so when the push button is pressed once, the same amounts of compositions are discharged from the two dispense holes, respectively.
However, the compositions may be different in viscosity, so they may be discharged in different amounts of the compositions when a user presses the push button once. In particular, when the viscosity difference is large, the discharged amounts may be largely different. When the difference of discharged amount of the compositions is large, any one of the compositions is left and thrown away.
In general, considering that two compositions having different functions are combined in a product and they may be largely different in viscosity, this problem greatly reduces the commercial value of the product.
Further, such a cosmetic container simultaneously disposes two kinds of compositions when a user presses a push button once, so it cannot dispense only any one of the two kinds of compositions.